


Revelations

by sourapplebaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post Reveal, Theres an elevator, because gay shit always happens in elevators lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourapplebaby/pseuds/sourapplebaby
Summary: Kara didn't think this is how she'd confess her true feelings to Lena.Not at L-Corp.Not in an elevator.But here she is, Lena holding onto her for dear life. And Kara decides to spill her heart.





	Revelations

It had been two months since Lena found out about Kara’s secret. Two months since Lex so graciously told her how alone she really was just to spite her, digging the dagger deeper into her chest.

After finding out, Lena didn’t know just how to act around Kara. She distanced herself and made excuses not to be around one another. But a girl could only hold in her pain for so long.

It’s been one month since confronting Kara about the heart shattering news.

Lena was mean and hell bent on inflicting at the very least a fraction of the pain she felt onto Kara. Lena’s words were harsh and punctuating. She left Kara in a mess of tears while her own threatened to spill over but she swallowed her feelings and walked away from Kara before she could take back what she said and apologize to _her _for hurting_ her. The irony. _

Lena had to adjust to life without Kara. A life without her best friend. A life without working with Supergirl. She placed CatCo under new management, cutting at the last loose thread connecting her to Kara. She did it without warning, without thought of anything else aside from the fact that she needed to get away and start fresh. She knew deep down it would wreck Kara and the part of her that was so deeply hurt, welcomed the thought for a split second before shaking it out of her head. She was not evil. She did not want to be. But this _hurt_ she was feeling was so unfathomable and made her stomach twist. She expected so much more from Kara and not ever did she think, it would be her to reopen old wounds with a vengeance. Lena could not simply shake this pain. She had this affection for Kara that seemed to be exclusive to only her. Kara, to her, was this soft angel that mirrored the happiness of a small puppy. She had always defended Lena. Protected her. Encouraged her to be better. She was the only one, that Lena just really _really_ didn’t want to lose. But here she was, alone. Again.

Lena felt nothing after a while. She drowned her sorrows with scotch. She isolated herself. Worked until her eyes hurt, often sleeping on the couch of her office. Every day without her newfound home in a group of friends that had _all_ betrayed her was…rough. She felt unwanted and unloved. Thrown back into memories of Lillian making her feel like she was never enough. So, to avoid remembering, to avoid _feeling_, she fell into this routine of burying herself in work each day. Working in labs and on new experiments that would take every bit of energy she had but at least make a positive impact elsewhere. Today would be no different…or so she thought.

She made her way into L-Corp, stopping briefly to answer some questions from two distressed interns whose faces washed over with relief from seeing her step into the building.

She was electronically signing a form needed to confirm a shipment of chemicals when she and the others were abruptly and brutally thrown to the floor. She had a ringing in her ear, smoke surrounding her. She looked around to see the interns both knocked out. It took her a moment to focus and identify the source of the explosion. A group of men had entered the building with glowing explosives attached to their hips, various horrific character masks covering their faces, raising their guns as they walked closer to where she was.

Knowing she only had seconds until they’d reach her, she started sliding herself backwards on the ground. She silently thanked herself for wearing slacks today and not a dress or skirt because it would have been slightly more difficult to maneuver herself on the ground. She winced as the broken glass from the explosion cut into her palms but kept moving.

Her heart dropped when she felt a hard grip suddenly on her arm, lifting her to a standing position. Her head of security, Jake, brought his finger to his lips signaling to remain quiet. His team was ready behind him, silently waiting on his order. The smoke was clearing and there were only seconds for him to act before the vigilantes spot them. He pressed the elevator down button, looking up to see there were only two floors to reach them.

_Ding._

Jake roughly pushed Lena into the elevator.

“Jake! The others-”

“You are priority ma’am,” he yelled out as the doors shut. Lena’s last glance was Jake shooting at the control panel to seal the door. 

Lena took a deep breath as the elevator started moving to a secure level, below ground. She winced at the yelling and firing of rounds as the sounds grew more distant.

She slipped down against the steel wall of the elevator, silent tears falling down her cheeks as a tinge of guilt crept on her. She knew there would be causalities.

Lena was brought out of her sadness with the abrupt stop of the elevator. It was not yet at her designated floor but halted between two floors. Her eyes widened as she heard the sounds of guns again above her.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Lena pressed her ear against the wall of the elevator and was met with the creaking sounds of the elevator lines…presumably wanting to snap. She quickly laid down with her front pressed to the floor of the elevator, wanting to prevent the pain of impact she knew she’d feel once the elevator would inevitably drop. Death had not occurred to her until now. She was in a state of shock and nothing felt real.

She expected to feel more as she faced death. She felt mainly defeated. And found herself wanting to see _one _face one last time. Kara.

Her breath was now shallow and a sad smile set on her lips. She closed her eyes and reached deep into the buried parts of her mind, to dig into the hidden treasure of her once best friend.

Her golden locks, her smile when it met her eyes, the wonderful obnoxious laugh she’d have when something was _so_ funny, the warmth that enveloped Lena with her mere presence…

_How did we get here, Kara? _Lena thought to herself.

The elevator started to decline abruptly with an intense speed and Lena shut her eyes tightly, hoping she wouldn’t feel a thing if she focused on the sunny thoughts of Kara.

She was expecting a very painful crash but then the elevator stopped in its tracks and there was a thump at the top of the elevator. Lena slowly turned on her back, to face the top of the elevator as she remained on the floor of it.

She saw the emergency hatch start to open and thought that maybe she had died after all and this was in fact _heaven. _

Kara.

Kara was standing there in a new suit looking like a dream. The yellow orange glow from presumably having to use her heat vision simmering down as their eyes meet. Kara has a nervous smile as she floats down through the hatch as delicately as she can.

“Did someone order a rescue?” Kara finds her footing softly and bends down to be eye level to Lena.

Lena has trouble breathing and she isn’t sure if it’s because Kara is in front of her after 30 days too many or if it’s a mixture of relief and panic because she’s here…in front of her.

Lena abandoned all feelings of betrayal and practically jumped into Kara’s arms. Kara fell to her knees in surprise, Lena squeezing so tight that if Kara were not this impeccable being, she might have choked her.

Kara chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, rather than her usual placement around her shoulders.

“Long time no see, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said as Lena continued to hug her.

Lena’s smile faltered as she pulled away so Kara could help them into a standing position.

She recalls asking her not to call her by her first name anymore when their heated argument had occurred. Reality sets in and the pain ignites once more. Lena doesn’t meet her eyes as she stands in front of her. She clears her throat and straightens her button-down blouse.

“Well whose fault is that…” Lena says with the sadness ever so present in her voice. She finally meets Kara’s eyes; a pensive and somber look to them. She sighs and fidgets with the material of her suit around her thumb.

“I…” Kara starts but is interrupted by the noises above her.

The elevator threatened to drop more, the wires apparently not entirely reinforced with Supergirl’s heat vision. You can hear the strain of the lines above them through the open hatch. Stretching with the slightest of movement.

Kara’s eyes fall back onto Lena. Her gaze is intense, almost as if words would not do justice to how she feels so she’s desperately trying to communicate with her eyes. It makes Lena subconsciously takes a step back, feeling claustrophobic.

Though as soon as she does, she feels dumb because the movement causes a small but forceful drop. The jolt of the unexpected drop causes Lena to fall forward, slightly pressed against Kara. They are practically nose to nose and Lena doesn’t dare move again. The proximity of their lips miniscule and she can feel the lump in her throat.

All Lena can focus on is the shallow breathing of the woman in front of her. From her experience, Supergirl does not get flustered but Kara Danvers does. She faintly hears static with a mixture of what she thinks is Alex, trying to make contact with them through the elevator intercom system.

Kara’s flexed arms are on either side of Lena’s head, her palms pressing into the steel of the elevator wall behind Lena. With the intensity of her stare, she could only imagine that she had made indentions into the steel. Neither of them attempted to move, Lena wonders if it was for the sake of the integrity of the elevator lines or if Kara simply had no intention of moving.

“Kara…” Lena says softly, hoping to break the thickness of the air between them.

Kara’s eyes scan Lena’s entire face. Too dazed to respond to Lena verbally, soaking up every detail. The scatter of freckles across her cheeks, the overwhelming amount of green in her eyes, her signature red lipstick that stood out prominently from her pale skin.

Lena’s eyes follow hers, unsure of what is happening. Supergirl looked so _sure _though. She looks decided. Lena’s heart was practically trying to escape from her chest, and only elevated in speed more as Kara’s eyes very slowly landed on her lips.

Unable to stop herself, Kara closed the distance between them. Her lips pressed ever so gently against Lena’s with the softest touch she could have. Aware that Lena could react negatively, Kara doesn’t push the kiss. She presses with _just _the right amount of pressure; lips slightly parted. Lena doesn’t reciprocate immediately but doesn’t move either. Lena tenses but almost immediately relaxes after the initial contact. With a sigh, Kara retreats slowly, not wanting to be punched in the face again by the green-eyed woman.

To her surprise, Lena chases her lips with her own, moving her hands from where they were awkwardly hovering to around Kara’s neck. The kiss is more intense than before, turning into a languid opened mouth one that makes Kara absolutely melt.

For a moment, they relish in their private moment. Kara loses herself to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat against her and the warmth that comes from their bodies entangled. She thinks she could stay like this forever.

“Supergirl! Can you hear us? Are you both okay? Connection was lost, please respond.”

Kara pulls away from Lena with a soft and rather annoyed sigh, eliciting a small chuckle from Lena who leans her forehead against the crest of her chest. Kara moves slowly, extending only her left arm and pressing the button to respond to Alex.

“We’re here, Alex.”

“Finally! What’s going on down there? We thought you were a goner for sure.”

Kara places her hand on Lena’s cheek so she can see her eyes and rest their foreheads against one another.

“And why is that?”

“Well…you _know…_you’re stuck in there with _Lena._ Figured she might have finished you off from that last punch.” Alex is snickering, knowing all too well Lena’s punch couldn’t do too much damage to Kara physically. Though it sure did a number to her heart. Kara makes a mental note to get her back after that.

“Can’t say the thought hadn’t crossed my mind,” Lena tells Alex as she innocently smiles at Kara who is unamused.

“Oof, I’d pay to see that.” Alex laughs and instructs them to wait for her to give the green light to extract themselves.

Kara and Lena wait in content silence, neither wanting to break this bubble they’ve created. It’s Lena’s turn to take in Kara’s details.

Kara’s eyes are more relaxed as she stares into them. The sparkling blue penetrates her heart like no other set of eyes ever have. Kara places her hands on Lena’s back, while Lena’s hands have settled on her waist, their noses rubbing together. Kara’s fluffy blonde bangs hang between them, Lena catching a whiff of the ever so familiar shampoo noting the scent of vanilla. Right now, Lena struggles to remember why she stayed mad at Kara all this time.

She wonders what happens after this moment. What does this even _mean_? Lena kissed her best friend. Kara kissed Lena. And yet, neither of them are freaking out. The kiss felt like a gesture in the sense of waving a white flag. A soft and tender touch that communicated ‘_I love you’_ without having to say it. At least, that’s how Lena interrupts it. Lena feels like the air has rushed back into her lungs after being unable to breathe clearly the past months. Lena thinks she always knew what she felt for Kara was more. _Oh._

But what happens when they are no longer in the safety of their death trap so below ground? She isn’t positive but thinks she knows what she’d like it to mean. She’s pulled out of her thoughts as Kara responds to something Alex says about giving the okay for Kara to fly them out of here. Kara steadies herself, still aware of the weak integrity of the elevator. She sighs for what feels like the tenth time since they had been stuck in here, Lena thinks. Lena feels the heaviness of this one and panics at what comes next.

“I... I don’t really know what this means. I- I just know that I did not like what it felt like to not have you in my life. These past two months felt like hell and I understood the pain of losing a friend would hurt…especially at my own hand but…it felt more _intense_ than previous fallouts in my life. Being away from you led me to a revelation of us and how much I feel when I think of you.”

Lena was so preoccupied focusing on the movement of Kara’s lips, she hadn’t noticed that Kara now has her pressed flush against her.

“You mean so much to me, Lena. And I let you down. I let you down the same way so many people have…people I vowed to never be like. I tried to find reason in my explanations for not telling you and came up with only one solid answer…to protect you. And I know that isn’t enough of a reason but…”

Kara’s right hand caresses Lena’s cheekbone tenderly, her eyes matching the affection in her words.

“You knowing would mean threats…on top of what you already have to deal with. The thought of one of my enemies, finding you…hurting you…” Kara pauses and shakes her head slowly. Her blue eyes watering as she looks into Lena’s. Her strong arms tightening around Lena’s waist protectively. Lena feels like fainting for a million and one reasons.

“I couldn’t live with myself if you died because of _Supergirl._ I tried to give you only Kara Danvers and none of Kara Zor-el. But I’ve come to learn that, that is impossible. To separate these two identities…if I really love you…it would only hurt more because in doing so… I could not give myself _completely_ to you. But I also know I waited too long to tell you. I made you feel like you could not be trusted…the way everyone else makes you feel. I was wrong to do so and will do anything I can to make it even a little better…that is if I still can.”

_Love. _Lena hangs to those words tightly.

Kara and Lena are now floating, the creaks of the elevator confirm the loss of weight. Lena’s eyes widen at the realization, clinging to Kara a little tighter. Kara smiles genuinely and gives a squeeze to her waist to reassure her, they’re okay.

“I got you. You don’t have to say anything right now, I know this was…intense. I just needed to let you know how I felt.”

Lena looks at her in awe. Even if she wanted to, she doesn’t think she could speak and have it sound coherent. Usually she’d be conflicted as to whether she should run from the butterflies filling her chest, tuck them into one of her many _boxes _to deal with at a later date where everything doesn’t _feel right_ and _warm_ because Kara Danvers has her in her arms. But she feels light and free and she can’t tell if it’s because she is literally floating with Kara or if it’s because her heart has never leaped in her chest the way it is doing in this moment.

Lena lifts herself slightly in Kara’s grasp, to connect their lips once more before they emerge topside and are no longer in their own little world. Kara sighs into the kiss, but it doesn’t feel weighted with the world; it instead feels like a sigh that comes after wanting something for so long and finally feeling it.

Lena rests her head in the nuzzle of Kara’s neck and breathes her in. Her eyes stay closed and only open when Kara is gently sitting her down on a bench in her lobby. Her stomach drops at the loss of heat and connection from Kara’s body. Kara is now in a crouched down position, with a soft hand on her knee. She frowns noticing dried blood on Lena’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on her knee. She is just staring into Lena with a half happy half unsure of where this goes next smile. 

Just as Lena is about to speak, Alex and a team of agents surround them. The sound of crunching glass reminds Lena of how they got here in the first place. She looks around, seeing minimal blood and hopes those monsters had to feel the wrath of Supergirl. This attack on L-Corp nearly caused Lena to tumble to her death.

AS if Kara would ever let that happen.

Everything that happens next feels like a blur. She is suddenly being escorted to a nearby hospital to make sure she is okay. She repeatedly declines but Alex insists. Lena looks back at Kara. Kara smiles at her and gives her a small wave as she is about to be tucked into the back of a black SUV. Lena has to fight the urge to run through the crowd and into Supergirl’s arms, and kiss her with all her might telling her how much she missed her and wants her back in life. But she settles for a small wink from Kara’s retreating form, as she walks backwards and swooshes into the sky.

Lena finds herself on the balcony of her apartment with a glass of scotch to soothe her from a very long and unanticipated day. She’s in black silk pajama shorts with a matching bottom up top that barely covers her cleavage. Her hair is down and wavy against her shoulders. She has a blanket pulled around her, failing to keep her as warm as Kara’s kisses did. She is deep in thought about the day’s events, when she is startled by a _swoosh _of blue and red with blonde waves of hair.

She looks to her right to find none other than Supergirl sitting perched on a patio chair with h_er _drink in hand, taking a sip.

Lena hadn’t even felt it leave her hand.

“Fancy seeing you here, hot stuff,” Kara says with a giggle and wiggle of her eyebrows. Clearly in a playful mood, Lena decides to partake in her mischievous banter.

“Wha-? This is my _home_! Oh, you think I’m _hot?_ “

Lena in a brief moment of liquid courage, slowly drops the blanket draping her shoulders and does a small strut toward Kara who is now wide eyed and speechless. It’s all she can do, to stare at the skin revealed from under the blanket and her rising silk shorts. Kara’s cheeks flush and only grow hotter as Lena settles herself sitting sideways onto Kara’s lap. Lena bravely wipes away the drip of scotch that had fallen from the corner of Kara’s agape mouth, and licks her thumb clean.

_So, this is how I die_, Kara thinks.

Lena likes how nervous she can make _supergirl._ She likes how this all powerful being who could crush her with ease, instead melts before her. Kara, of course, once more unable to verbally respond to Lena’s performance leans forward to kiss her.

Lena, still feeling devilish, turns her face so that Kara is met with her jaw and not lips. She groans in disappointment but quickly finds a new spot to kiss. Lena’s smirk falters as Kara settles lower into her neck, kissing the freckle there.

It takes all she has to pull away from her lips.

“Not so fast ma’am…” Lena cradles Kara’s face in both of her hands, pulling her from her neck so she can look at her.

Her eyes are a shade darker than Lena has ever seen them. It makes her stomach flip in a way that can only be described as _it burns so good._

Kara smiles, lifting Lena at super speed so that she is now straddling her instead of sitting sideways on her lap. Lena yelps at the fast and unexpected motion but finds herself more comfortable than she has ever felt in another person’s arms. She is very much taken with this newfound confidence that Kara is displaying.

Kara leans close to Lena’s ear, lips brushing against the skin ever so softly, “Two can play at this game, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena shivers and Kara smiles proudly.

“What game? I only ever play if I know I _will_ win.” Lena winks at Kara whose eyebrows are raised in a way that says _sure. _Kara smiles at her and her expression softens as Lena brushes a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara leans forward so that their noses are brushing.

“You know I’ve… umm, I’ve never felt this way before. About a girl…or in general.” Kara’s sweet and nervous confession sobers Lena up. “Really?”

“Mhmm. Have you?”

“Well, if we’re being honest… I _did_ have my fair share of experimentation in college.”

Kara’s face breaks out into an intrigued smile and it warms Lena’s entire body.

“Oh?” Kara dips her head to place a soft kiss on the collarbone exposed from Lena’s top.

While the affection melts Lena, she is eager to show whose will power remains unaltered.

“Yup. I am a scientist after all, curiosity had its way with me.” Lena didn’t realize the way she had framed the sentence and gulped loudly. She could feel Kara’s smile against her throat as she laid down more kisses.

“However, none made me feel quite like you do.”

With that, Kara lifts her face to Lena’s and smiles. “And how do I make you feel?”

“Well, right now I feel like I’m being kissed by the sun. And everything is right and balanced in universe as you hold me. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that you are all I want right now. I found myself conflicted because part of me wanted to scream at you all over again but then where does that put us? We have already cried, yelled, and spent far too much time away from one another. I am letting myself just have…_this…feel this._” There is no need to label what was unfolding before them because it was a journey for them to discover and navigate together.

“Do you think we can make _this_ work?” _I’d really like it if we can make this work_, she thinks.

“No more secrets?”

“None. No more secrets. I won’t risk losing you again.” Lena moved her hands from where they laid on Kara’s crest to around her neck. She has one hand in her thick blonde curls and the other caressing her impeccable jawline. She slowly pressed her lips against Kara’s. Kara couldn’t help the small groan that came about from the touch.

_It’s been too many hours since my lips touched yours._

This kiss is much different from the previous ones. It’s deeper. The way Kara pulls Lena into her is overwhelming. It’s hot and eager. It feels like even with there being no space between them, it could never be close enough. Lena’s tongue traces Kara’s bottom lip and she happily opens up. The taste of their kiss is new. It’s incredible.

Lena has to pull back for air, huffing while Kara is annoyingly composed. Lena catches her breath against the base of Kara’s throat. And is seemingly pleased when Kara freezes as she kisses her neck admittedly aggressively. She is overcome with their current position and decides to make Kara squirm. Lena sinks her teeth into her neck, wondering if she could bruise Kara. She makes a mental note to figure out a way if there is none. She does have a knack for claiming what’s hers.

Just as she presses her lips into Kara’s again, a police siren goes off from down below. Kara huffs in annoyance, “Oh, that’s going to get old so fast.”

Lena laughs and gives her a sweet peck on the lips. She dismounts herself from Kara’s lap and holds Kara’s hand as she walks her to the terrace.

“I’m sorry that I have to go, I promise to make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow?”

Lena’s smile beams from her face. “It’s a date. Go get em tiger.” She presses to her tiptoes to give Kara a kiss goodbye.

Kara feels like she’s been recharged and winks at Lena just as she swooshes off into the night.

Lena is left on her terrace, love struck and in a daze. If someone would have told her what would come from this day, she’d think they were absolutely mad. She can’t believe the past 12 hours and briefly wonders if it’s all one big twisted nightmare mixed with a dash of a daydream.

_Nobody pinch me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllo fellow supercorp lovers, I have had this idea in my head for a while and originally it was supposed to be more angsty but I couldn't deal so instead made it fluffy with like a sprinkle of angst, if that. This is a fraction of what I usually write, hope it's enjoyable! I would happily appreciate feedback! :)


End file.
